Rotorcraft rely on rotor systems for flight capabilities, such as generating lift and providing control. A rotor system for a rotorcraft can be highly complex and may be implemented using a variety of designs. The design of a rotor system, however, implicates numerous performance considerations and can be a challenging aspect of rotorcraft design.